Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the 174th Hunger Games begin!
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: The fight to stop the Hunger Games failed, now it's taking place in Europe, Asia, and the countries within those continents. Will Autumn win the Hunger Games for her sister, or will she fail trying to save her true love?
1. Chapter 1

**District 1: LUXURY  
><strong>_District 1 makes the luxury goods that decorate and beautify our great Capitol, Its excellent keep Capitol residents bewigged and bedazzled year-round.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Jack Atlas  
><em>**Female Tribute**- _Foxen Fudo_

**District 2: MASONRY  
><strong>_Our nation would be nothing without District 2's superb stonework. It builds and fortifies our cities, and its citizens are known individually for their strength.  
><em>**Male Tribute-**_Skin Bolic_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Sherry LeBlanc_

**District 3: TECHNOLOGY  
><strong>_Panem is one of the most advanced nations in mankind's history, thanks to efforts of District 3. It's computers keep us all connected, and its electronic gadgets keep us all entertained.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Yusei Fudo_**  
>Female Tribute-<strong> _Aki Izayoi_

**District 4: FISHING  
><strong>_Do you like seafood? Shrimps and crabmeat? Often overlooked, District 4 plays an essential role, bringing us the bounty of the sea. These citizens are adept with nets and tridents, and can swim like fish themselves.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Allen Walker_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Lenalee Lee_

**District 5: POWER  
><strong>_Electric, solar, and nuclear – District 5 harnesses the energy of the earth and the sky in order to power our great nation.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **Kalin Kessler**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>Road Camelot

**District 6: TRANSPORTATION  
><strong>_Our hovercraft, our high=speed trains, and our cargo trains come to us from District 6. Ironically, the citizens here have little love for travel.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **Primo**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>Eliade

**District 7: LUMBER  
><strong>_This beautiful district is lush with trees, from which these citizens supply our lumber and paper. The people of District 7 are hardworking and down-to-earth._**  
>Male Tribute- <strong>_Lavi Bookman_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Chomesuke_

**District 8: TEXTILES  
><strong>_From simple, lovely fabrics of the districs to the beautiful brocades favored in the Capitol, District 8 makes it all.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Arystar Krory III_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Miranda Lotto_

**District 9: GRAIN  
><strong>_District 9 is Panem's bread bowl, giving us the fertile harvest we need to keep rising as a nation. Its amber waves of grain are an inspiration to us all.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Tykki Mikk_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Lulu Bell_

**District 10: LIVESTOCK  
><strong>_The gentle lowing of cattle is the first thing a visitor to District 10 hears. This region raises strong, healthy livestock, which becomes the meat that helps us raise strong, healthy children of Panem.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Yu Kanda_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Abbigail Lalooska_

**District 11: AGRICULTURE  
><strong>_Known for its bountiful orchards, District 11's workers spend their days among rustling fruit trees and sizeable farms.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Lester_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Starlight Moonshine_

**District 12: MINING  
><strong>_One of the outer district, this is nonetheless a crucial one. These Brave and hardy workers descend deep into the earth each day to mine the coal that keeps our nation running.  
><em>**Male Tribute- **_Crow Hogan_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Autumn Lastiskoo_

**Author's Note – YES, THIS IS GOING TO BE A STORY ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE KATNISS PEETA AND GALE, BUT DON'T HATEME, HATE THE AWESOMENESS OF THE STORY.**

**_DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ONLY FOXEN (ME), AUTUMN, AND ABBY._**

**_THE REAPING_**

I was in the woods; my katanas were in my hands. I had spotted a deer, but I knew how to sneak into my father's sessions with _Goodwin_. I slowly tiptoed over to the deer, making sure I'm not stepping on any stacks, that'll break I mean. I got close enough to it to pet it, but no I wanted to feed my family, so I draw back the sword, and strike.

"You're not going to get him through the gate, you know."

_Damn_! I stand um, my stomach is growling with hunger, being in the twelfth district, food is scarce, but if you win the hunger games, you win it all, money, fame, a good house to live in, and respect that you lived throughout the horror.

I turn to the person who scared the game I was going to kill for my family, I knew that face, it was a friend, but also a real bitch.

"Damn, blister, why the hell would you do that?" I ask frustrated with the man who's too old to be in the game, for he's 21 years old. If he were 18 like I was, then that would be a whole other story.

"I just said the obvious, why not get a baby, it would be more reasonable to explain how you got it," He stated, making me wanting to really stab him with one of my swords. "Anyway, I got this!" He was holding a piece of bread, a roll, which is small, but it was bread!

"You- how- what the _hell_ Blister, how the heck did you get this?" I asked, shaking, and needed food.

"I traded something I cared about the most in my house, and I got twelve loaves and twenty-four rolls, cool huh?!" He asked excitedly, and I nod, then sadness swept over me.

"You traded that deck your dad gave you?" Tears formed, and he nodded, "You idiot! You know we're not supposed to have dueling cards in here, and you say you traded what left humanity we have left? That makes you the one that's selfish!" I shout, knowing nobody's going to hear me, and I throw down my katanas, and I run home, tears hating airborne from my eyes to the ground. '_Father, I'm never going to betray you and trade your deck for anything. I would need another deck for this one if I do._'

I reach the gate, and I hide behind a tree, hearing footsteps, I check to see if it was the Peacekeepers, it wasn't it was Luna and Leo; they're part of my family now, since their parents died in a mining explosion. My father died in the games.

I climb out of the gate, and jump in front of them, my eyes had a small amount of tears, but it was alright.

"Autumn," Leo exclaimed, running up to give me a hug. Luna kept silent; she was always silent now, since the incident.

"Luna, I'm still sorry, but-"

"You're going into the mine if you're chosen, then you may get killed, another tragedy, Leo will forgive Goodwin, I won't, I can't!" Luna squeaked, and hugged me tighter, she was right, if I go into the mine if I'm not chosen, I'll be in a greater risk of dying. I need to be chosen!

"Luna, whatever happens, don't let your guard down. If I'm in the games this year, I'm going to win, just for you!" I say, and the bell sounded, notifying the reaping was about to star, once everyone was in the center.

"We should go, unless if we want to make everyone else late!" Leo said, smiling, and it made me smile, but I'm already dead on the inside.

We walk and walk, and I see a pin, it showed a beautiful tiger lily, that was the district's symbol. '_Luna'll enjoy this!_' I thought.

"I want the pin, how much is it for?" I ask the lady.

"Oh! It's free today, taking it, it's yours!" she says, and I accept her gratitude. I take the pin, and I go home to find it filled with rushing children.

"Autumn, go upstairs and get ready!" Martha yelled, and I nod, and I went upstairs, it was my mother's old dress. She died in that mining accident Leo and Luna's parents died in. I take a quick shower, and then quickly dry myself, combing my hair, and I get the dress on.

I run downstairs, Martha was still down there. "Martha, we better hurry up, or we'll be late!" I shout rushing out the door, holding the pin in my hand, and I run into Leo and Luna on my way.

"Luna, Leo, wait up!" I shout, and I kneel down to Luna. "I want you to have this Luna, so you won't ever forget, even if you feel too much pain inside to want to remember, never forget!" I say, quickly putting the pin on her dress, and we rush to the center of our district.

As we get to the table, and I see the Peacekeepers getting the crowd in order, "finger please!" the man said, grabbing my hand, and drawing the blood.

**AUTUMN LASTISKOO: AGE – 18 GENDER – FEMALE**

"Thank you! Hope you have fun in the mines!" The man said, and I get rushed over to my spot.

Leo and Luna were done next, and they get separated, and I worry. '_Will they be okay?_' '_Do they need my help?_' and many more questions filled my mind, I wanted them to be safe.

A couple of minute passed, and the escort comes up on stage, she claimed he name to be Shimmering Sky (what an obscured name). "Hello, people of District 12, I welcome you guys to the 174th huger games!" She explained what seemed like the first time thing for three year-olds, but I knew better, and I needed to make sure I didn't get forced into the mines, for Leo and Luna's fate.

"Shall we get started?" Shimmering announced, and she went over the female's bowl, and pulled a paper, and she quickly walked back over to the mic, for I swear she's wearing 10 inch heels. "Our female tribute will be…" She said, unfolding the paper, I felt the world pushing twelve tons of weight onto my back, I wanted to be chosen.

I know it seems selfish for wanting to win the games, but I wanted to do this for Leo and Luna, mostly Luna. I wanted to do this so they don't feel anger, disgust, fear, or anything in those categories, I really wanted to do this to keep them safe, well here's the answer to all of our questions. Shimmering unfolded the paper, and smiled.

"Luna Lastiskoo!" She announced, I felt numb, I felt sick, I wanted to cry. Luna was chosen, but then I fel t this urge to the middle of the isle. I run and run to the center of the Panem, Peacekeepers are trying to shove me back into the isle, but I was smaller, and quicker, and I went to the middle.

"I volunteer!" I shout, I feel my face go pale. '_What have I done?!_' I think, as I look behind me, and see Luna with tears in her eyes, and a small smile on her face. The Peacekeepers shoved me up to the stage, and I'm standing there, feeling sick as an alcoholic, I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I needed to do this for Luna; I needed to do this for my sister.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Shimmering asked me, I hated to be called sweetheart, but I didn't need to start a fight now, so I take a deep breath, and look to the crowd.

"I'm Autumn Lastiskoo," I squeak, and Shimmering, smiles some more, and looks to the crowd.

"Ah! So you're sisters?" She asks me, and I nod, on the verge of tears. "Well, onto the male tribute!" Shimmering announces, walking over to the male tribute names, and she pulled out a name, "Crow Hogan!"

'_Crow Hogan, that name seems familiar. Wait! He's the one that gave me that burnt chicken years ago, I was in need of food, and my father was still alive, my mother was already killed in the mining accident._' I think, then I look at him, he had hair of a broom, and he looked like a gang member, he didn't dress nicely, but that didn't matter right now. I listen to the queue to be put in the train, so I can say my final good-bye to Leo and Luna.

"Shall we thank these touch children, for they _might_ return alive!" Shimmering announced, and I tensed up, why did she have to say that?!

We were then shoved to the train cart, and the first ones to come to my room were Leo and Luna. Luna ran up to me in tears.

"Autumn, why did you have to do that," She squeaked, and smile.

"I want to keep you safe!" I simply say, and hug her.

"Then here, take this!" Luna said, taking her pin off and putting in into my hands.

"Luna!"

"And, we want you to have these, so you don't forget that we're watching and waiting for your return home!" Leo said, handing me his **_POWERTOOL DRAGON _**and his **_LIFESTREAM DRAGON_**. Luna nodded, getting out her extra deck, and she handed me her **_ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON_**.

"I hope you win," Leo said, a sad frown came to his face, and he hugged me. The Peacekeepers came in, they took the twins out of the room, and then Martha and Blister came in.

"Martha!" I say, running up to her and hug her, tears finally fall down my face.

"I'll miss you, but don't forget, you _have_ to win for those twins, you promised them!" She explained, and I nod, then she walked out, and Blister was the last one in the room.

"I don't know what to say, but good luck, my little season," He said, and kissed me on my lips. "I love you, but when we get back, I want you to marry me, do you agree?"

"Yes!" I tell him, and we hug, but then the Peacekeepers take him out too, and I'm shoved into the train cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-<strong>Well... I didn't plan to make it this long.

**Autumn**-Why the hell did you even make the Hunger Games fanfiction, even when Shimmering-Sky started her's not that long ago?

**Me-** You know me! I do it out of ideas people give me.

**Abby- **Yeah, but why isn't the story mostly about me?

**Me- **They don't want someone who's the main character to die during the blood bath, do they?

**Yu-** Before anything else happens, please review, follow and favorite, or I'm going to kill you like I kill Akuma!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, only my OC's and myself.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**__**Until the actual games start, I'm going to keep the tributes, but as one-by-one gets killed, there will be less tributes up there, until one is left.**_

**District 1**

**Male Tribute-**_Jack Atlas  
><em>**Female Tribute**- _Foxen Fudo_

**District 2**

**Male Tribute-**_Skin Bolic_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Sherry LeBlanc_

**District 3**

**Male Tribute-**_Yusei Fudo_**  
>Female Tribute-<strong> _Aki Izayoi_

**District 4**

**Male Tribute-**_Allen Walker_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Lenalee Lee_

**District 5**

**Male Tribute-**Kalin Kessler**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>Road Camelot

**District 6**

**Male Tribute-**Primo**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>Eliade

**District 7**

**Male Tribute-**_Lavi Bookman_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Chomesuke_

**District 8**

**Male Tribute-**_Arystar Krory III_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Miranda Lotto_

**District 9**

**Male Tribute-**_Tykki Mikk_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Lulu Bell_

**District 10**

**Male Tribute-**_Yu Kanda_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Abbigail Lalooska_

**District 11**

**Male Tribute-**_Lester_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Starlight Moonshine_

**District 12**

**Male Tribute-**_Crow Hogan_**  
>Female Tribute- <strong>_Autumn Lastiskoo_

I'm walking into the main train car, and I see Crow. I hide my ring, by putting in into my pocket, with my gold pin.

"Hey, _Fall_!" Crow says, and I clench my fists, and I grit my teeth.

"_It's Autumn_," I hiss, and Crow just smiles away.

"I saw you volunteer for Luna, what a brave choice. You're being Katniss Everdeen!" Crow exclaimed, looking behind him to find Shimmering and our mentor.

"Oh! Autumn! You look wonderful, but your sister is too young. For you bravery, I thank-you," Shimmering exclaimed, and I push her away.

"Sassy!" The mentor said, and I look to get a better look at him.

He had his bangs, kind of like an over bite, but extra pointy. The same with the back of his hair, his skin was tan, tanner than mine.

"I'm just saying, you're a bit sassy, for an eighteen year-old woman."

"I think you should shut the hell up!" I yell, and Shimmering hits me upside the head.

"_NO CUSSING, MISSY!_" She yelled, and I storm out.

'_I don't give a fuck about what or who he is. I don't even want his advice, I just want to kill and win, for Blister and Luna!_' I walk into my room, and plop down on my bed, that's when my tears fell.

"Who am I kidding, I'm not worth it! I won't even make it through the bloodbath!"

"I think you will," Crow said, I look up, and he's standing in the doorway.

"Go away."

"You can't make me."

"Why did I even bother volunteering, I'm not worth it to live in this world!" I say, falling back down on my bed.

"I think you're worth it, and I'm not leaving you alone. Not just yet, at least," Crow said, I lift my head, and he's sitting on my bed, with a small heartwarming grin.

"Usually you have a grin that makes me just want to punch you in the face," I threaten, and smile.

"You don't scare me," Crow admits, and then he leans back. He lays his hand onto my stomach.

I jump up as a defense, as I did, my ring and pin fall out of my pocket. "That's mine, don't touch it!" I shout, gripping onto my ring and pin.

"Who are you engaged with?" Crow simply asked, and I lower my shoulders.

"Blister, he's my fiancé. Why do you care?" I asked, still in my defensive state.

"He's annoying. The reason I came in here was you dropped these," Crow stated, holding out three synchros in his hand. They were **_ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON_**, **_POWERTOOL DRAGON_**, and **_LIFESTREAM DRAGON_**.

"Give me those!" I shout, snatching the cars, then I fall to the ground, the tears just started to fall again.

"Why is this child so upset?!" I hear Shimmering exclaim to Crow.

"She's blaming herself for being worthless, but she's not!" Crow explained, and I look up.

"You poor thing, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but no cussing, okay?" Shimmering started, and I nodded.

"Thanks shimmering, but I want to make this clear… I hate being babied, and that's how I feel right now."

"I understand, Crow, get out!" Shimmering yelled, causing the teen to exit.

"I need to get you fitted, for when we're at the Capitol."

"Can we do that later?" I moan, not being polite at all.

"No! We have to do it now!" Shimmering exclaims, grabbing my dress.

"_STOP THAT!_" I yell, eyeing the dress on my bed.

"You need-"

"I _know_!" I hiss, pointing to the door, "_OUT_!"

Shimmering runs out the room, and I sit down on my bed. I sigh, and look around. '_Man, if I'm ever going to like it here I'm-_'

"_Autumn_," I hear someone yell, and I realize it was my mentor.

"What!" I hiss angrily at him, and he steps back.

"You scared the mistress," He growls back at me, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm hungry, so move," I say, pushing him back, and he grabs my arm.

"Apologize."

"Why?"

"You scared Shimmering; you apologize when you scare someone!"

"You yell at me for scaring someone you have a crush on, and yet, I still don't know your name. I don't care if you are a victor, you mean nothing to me!" I spit at him, breaking away from his grip, and going to the main train car.

I enter the room, and I see Shimmering crying. Empathy rolls over me. "Shimmering," I start, and she looks at me.

"Yeah, you don't have to apologize; I'm just upset that someone so beautiful is going to be put into the games, at a risk of dying."

"I'm still going to, I'm sorry. I didn't have to yell," I say, grabbing a piece of a biscuit.

"I didn't have to push you into wearing that dress, so we both have our flaws in that incident," She states, and I nod, taking a sit near the food.

Crow runs into the room and with his idiotic smile too. "We're here!"

I jump up out of my seat, and run with him, taking a couple sandwich cookies to eat. We enter the closest car to the head door, I never saw so many people in my life, and they were there to see _us_. I felt sick to my stomach, but it was only because I felt nervous.

I then realized I needed to be in my dress, "I got to be right back, hold up the crowd Crow!"

"Won't promise you that, sweetheart," Crow announces, and I run to my room.

I quickly unstrap, other than my under clothes, and I strip of my shoes, I don't own socks, so that wasn't a big problem, and I slip on the dress. Skin tight, all black, and I saw glistening, indicating it was supposed to go on fire due to a button, I smiled. '_I'm going to be like Katniss Everdeen, with the dress. I can't wait for the flames!_' I think, then I notice there was a leaf shawl, also glistening, and I see heels, and I put those on.

I race out, the train was still moving, and I run to where Crow was, and he just stares at me.

"Beautiful, malady, you look like Katniss Everdeen, you really do!"

"Thanks, but it was a last minute change, and I-"I say, when I'm tapped on the shoulder, it was an Avox, she was holding out my pin and ring. I take it with gratitude, but she refused to give me the pin, instead she put it on me. It looked perfect.

"Thank-you, ma'am," I say, when the train halted to a stop, I almost fell over, well, I did, but Crow broke my fall. "I hate heels!"

We get off, I look at the heel, they were magnificent, people were taking pictures of me, and then I feel the heat consume me. I jump at first, and trip, but I catch myself, and I laugh it off.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, we don't want to be late!"

"I know Shimmering, I know!" I smile, and wave at everyone, Crow was acting like a real downer. I smack him in the arm, unnoticed, and I hiss in his ears.

"_Smile and wave, smile and wave, that's how you get sponsors,_" I stand up tall, as I'm guided to a building, Crow's escorted to another building.

As soon as were in the building, I'm exhausted, my cheek bones were droopy, and I wanted to sit down. "_WAIT!_" I hear a woman scream, I jump, standing straight up, like my mother taught me.

"What a lovely lady, now you need to strip off of that beautiful gown, we're going to use it later! Now, put this on when you're ready!" She exclaimed, I see other people, and I wanted to scream for them to get out, but I knew they were my stylists.

"Um… could you not watch me?" I asked, in a squeaky tone.

"We can't do that, or we'd get fired. You need to be ready for when he comes in with your newest dress!" Another person says, but they're a man.

"He," I asked, worried.

"Yes, now unstrap!" Another woman said, and I do so, my dignity disappearing as I do.

I unstrapped, and now I'm lying on a table. I'm shivering, because it's cold metal. My stylists put some liquid on my legs and arm, and they use a paper. _RIP!_ My leg hairs are gone, my arm hair is gone, and then they do my eyebrows. I sit up after all the de-haring, and I'm handed a towel.

"Thank-you," I say quietly, my dignity was gone, I'm cold to the bone, and I wanted to be clothed again.

"You're welcome, Autumn," A man said, it wasn't one of the stylists I learned to want to kill. I look up at who said it; it was someone who was _cute_.

I jump off the table, and I'm trying to tie the towel around myself quickly, but he just put his hand on my shoulder. I look back, and see him smiling, and I loosen up a bit. The man had long black hair, his skin was dark brown, he basically looked like Cinna (Katniss's Stylist), but with long, black, silky hair.

"You look beautiful, why are you trying to cover that beauty?" He asked, and I blush.

"I'm engaged to someone, he's going to marry me once I win the games," I say, when sadness washes over me.

"I bet he's one lucky guy to be with one beautiful girl. I saw your smile; it makes you standout unlike the rest."

"Thank-you," I whisper, wrapping the towel around me finally, and I walk out the room, not realizing I forgot to grab my pin and ring.

"Autumn," My stylists yells, and I turn around, and he's hold my belongings.

I run up to him, and I grab my pin and ring, but he refuses to give me the ring.

"You'll get this back soon, I want to create an outfit with this as a feature," He purposes.

"I understand, but would you mind doing something with the pin also?"

"I think I can manage, it's a tiger lily, correct?"

"Yes."

"I see, until then let me hold onto these, and then you'll see the beauty of this dress you're going to wear for the chariot rides."

"I see, thank-you for the update, I'm going to get my clothes for today," I say, with a small blush on my cheeks.

"Good-luck."

"Thanks, and thank-you, you helped me realize this is just an act!" I say while walking out the room in a skip. I was ready, and I knew I was going to win, for Luna, for Blister, for my stylist, for Crow, and for my family. I needed to win for them, and I need to live for myself. I know I'm going to, and I know I'm going to get a ton of sponsers!


End file.
